Dark love
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: Im not so good at summaries. hahaha so please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't tell me you're going to do this!"

"Huh?"

"I said! Don't tell me you're actually going to do this!"

Malice looked at her friend, Mouse, who was holding her planning paper. She stared at her with wide brown eyes. Malice tried to fight back a light shade of red from her face. Mouse felt her right eye twitch as Malice reached out to grab it away from her. Mouse, who was quick as a cat, quickly grabbed it back and reread it out loud:

**Operation: Get him to notice me**

Stalk him for a day to find out what his favorite places are

Find out his favorite thing to do

Meet him at all his favorite places

Bring him jam(strawberry kind, not the blackberry kind)

**Get A out of the way!!!**

"You're really going to do this? Have no shame?" Mouse asked staring at her.

"Shuddup Mouse! I do too have shame. Just not right now, okay." Malice blushed.

"What are we going to do with you?" Mouse whispered.

Mouse shook her head sadly and sighed. _**Malice won't be able to be stopped if she puts her heart into this. **_Mouse thought sadly. _**Let's just hope she doesn't drag me into this.**_ Malice aimed for the paper again and stuffed it in her black jacket pocket. Then Malice grabbed her harshly by the arm.

"You're going to help me!" Malice grinned.

"Ha ha ha…spoke to soon." Mouse sweated.

Malice dragged Mouse out of the safety of her room. As they walked, they found Near playing with her robot and Evan writing in her note book in the playroom. Near looked up and saw his crush, Mouse, mouth the worlds "help me" to him. Near raised his hand and waved her good luck as well as Evanescence. _**Those jerk! **_Mouse thought as she cried. _**At lest that's not me being dragged off. **_Near sighed in relief as Mouse got dragged off by Malice. _**Poor girl, she never stands a change. **_Evan sweated.

"Do you think we should help her?" Evan asked.

"Do you want to get dragged into it?" Near pointed out.

"No."

"That's what I thought."

"Near?"

"Yes Evan?"

"You're mean."

*****

Malice and Mouse was standing behind an oak tree watching B and A talked. They had been stalking them for three hours straight and were wet from the earlier pond accident. Malice wrote down the place they were at and continue to watch. Though to Mouse it looked like glaring. Mouse sighed and shook her head at her black haired friend. Mouse was wet, piss, tried and bored. She didn't want to continue this; she wanted to hit Near for leave her with the crazy Malice.

"I'm going to kill that cripple sheep." Mouse growled.

"What ever do you mean?" Malice asked, staring at her.

"Ha ha ha…it's nothing. Nothing at all, Malice." Mouse sweated, looking away. "Nothing to be worried about Malice, okay."

Malice stared at her friend innocently and then went back to glaring at A. Mouse tried to escape but was quickly pulled back by Malice. She had tripped over a branch and slammed into the tree. Mouse let out a low whimper as her back hit the tree. She shot the older-younger teen a glare as she rubs her back but was totally ignored. Malice quickly took out the planning paper and cross out one of the steps.

Stalk him for a day to find out what his favorite places are. Done

"Mouse? Malice, is that you?" A called out to them.

"Shit! We had been seen!" Malice hissed. "Run!"

Both girls Freaked and tried to run back to the sanctuary of their rooms at Whammy's. But to too one of their lucks, Mouse was caught by a very confused B. Mouse stared at the retreating Malice's back. She felt her mouth dropped in shock. _**That son of-**_

"Mouse what were you doing?" B asked.

"All Shit!" Mouse whined.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own death note. I wish though

Mouse, Near, Evan and Mello just sat there on a bench as they watch Malice follow B around the house. It's been four weeks and nobody helped Malice in her little operation. During those weeks, Mouse and Mello had been making bets on how long it well last.

"So…twenty dollars that it will last a month?" Mello said.

"Nah…two to three months at least." Mouse grinned.

"Oh really? You're so on!" He smirked.

"Bring it Aniki." She laughed.

"Oi? What are you two doing?" Malice growled.

"Nothing." They shuttered.

"Hey where's B?" Near asked.

"Yeah. Is your plan working?" Evanescence wondered.

Malice nodded and grinned. She hand the planner to Mouse and gave them the victory sign. Everyone looked at the paper out of curiosity. Everyone's mouth dropped in shock.

Get him to notice me!

Stalk him for a day to find out what his favorite places are(done)

Find out his favorite thing to do(done)

Meet him at all his favorite places(done)

Bring him jam(strawberry kind, not the blackberry kind) (done)

**Get A out of the way! **(can't do that.)

Everyone stared at the black hair teen then back at the white paper. Near looked at Mouse and sighed longing. Evan glares at the paper and mumbled curses. Mello stared at her and Mouse looked shocked. They had never seen a girl so determent to get a guy. Especially one who can see you death. _**She's one heck of a gal. That or she's just crazy…**_They looked at her face and saw stars in her black eyes. They all took three steeps back. _**Yup…she's crazy all right. Ha ha ha…**_Malice on the other hand paid no attention to her friends. _**I'll win Beyond soon. Just you wait. **_Malice laughed evilly. They sweated and shook their sadly.

"Weirdo…" Evan whispered as everyone agreed.

(Two months later)

"Hey I going to take a shower." Malice said to her friend, Mouse.

"Whatever." Mouse waved her off.

Malice grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. Mouse stares at her friend from the corner of her eye as she past the door. She grinned and turns on the computer. _**Story time! He he he. **_She giggled. In the bathroom, Malice sighed as she thought about the past two months. _**He barely notice me…am I not try hard enough? Why aren't my plans working? **_She thought sadly.

"Mouse! Help!"

"Near?" Malice questioned looking up.

"Get back you twit!"

"Mello?" She looked at the door.

"Mouse!"

"Ouch."

"Mouse, save me!"

Malice turn of the shower and stared at the door. She heard a bam on the other side of the door. _**What the heck is going on out there?**_ She sweated as she was getting dressed. After a quick brush of her hair, she walked out. She saw Mello trying to put Near in a pink dress. _**Do I want to know? **_

"What's going on?" Malice asked walking out of the restroom. "Oi, Mello what's going on? What's with the pink, fluffy dress?"

"I'm trying to get Near into it." He replied making a grab for Near. "Hold still you, cripple sheep."

"Shit! Never!" Near cling to her tightly. "Mouse, make him stop."

"Mello stop it." Mouse said bored.

Malice grinned and walked behind Mouse. "Writing another story? Is it yaoi?"

"A bit." Mouse said not looking up from the screen. "Life story. Whatcha think Laura?"

"Nice." Laura, Malice's real name, grinned. "But why are you making it?"

"Remember the other note book?" She nods. "Well it's just like that. Except it's not about BB, it about us. So, how's the whole 'Trying to get him to notice me" plan working?'"

Mouse felt the aura of gloom around Malice. "Oh it's cool. You forgot to add another O in voodoo."

_**Bitch. That was a low blow. **_Malice cried in her head. _**He still hasn't notice to much. **_

(B's last day)

"Malice?"

The said girl turned to see the boy of her affections looking at her shyly. Malice felt the heat of her blood burn in her veins. She turned her head a bit to hide her blush. Looking at him at the corner of her eyes and nodded.

"Yes B? Is something wrong?" Malice asked.

"No but I have to talk to you alone." He said pulling her away from Mouse and Near.

Both teens watched as B took Malice away from the playroom and into his room. Both shrugged and continued to play their game. Malice blush a bright red as she entered his room. _**Oh crap! I'm in his room! **_She thought with wide eyes. B's room was black with pictures of their friends but she saw something that made her blush heavy. A picture on his desk had him with an arm around the waist and the other grabbing her chin. Mouse had taken the picture with Matt's camera and gushed out how cute they are.

"Laura…I love you."

Malice eyes widen in shock. "But didn't you like A?"

"Touta's gay and is in love with Lawliet." He chuckled. "And I've been in love with you since we were five."

"B…" She started.

"Call me Beyond." He said.

"Beyond…you're the weirdest, craziest and creepiest guy ever," Malice threw herself on him. "But you're my weirdest, craziest and creepiest guy."

"Heh Heh Heh. So will you run away with me?" He asked blushing.

"Hell yeah!" I said and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I love you, too."


End file.
